Esperando el sol
by AmelieZeroLumi
Summary: "Ese día de lluvia perdiste una carta... aunque en realidad no era una confesión, pero eso no importa, porque al día siguiente vi algo hermoso, algo que no podre quitar de mi mente. Vi la verdad." Daban gracias a aquel día de lluvia, a aquella nota mojada y a una pintura. Porque si todo eso no hubiera ocurrido hoy no estarían juntos.


_Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

 **.**

 **.**

 **ESPERANDO EL SOL**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _La pintura es más fuerte que yo, siempre consigue que haga lo que ella quiere._

 _ **Pablo Picasso**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Dibujar representaba infinidad de cosas. Eres tú y no a la vez aquella que pinta en un lienzo blanco con trazos suaves, fuertes o imperceptibles. Eres tú la que ve el mundo de una forma mágica y mística cada elemento, paisaje o persona.

Eres tú esperando la inspiración.

Frente a todos muestras una imagen, la realidad, aquella que es común frente a todos pero no frente a ti. Encerrada en tú mundo eres tan diferente como irreconocible; nadie pensaría que Hinata Hyuga, aquella chica de dieseis años, tímida y de poco carácter, representara cosas tan bonitas como lo hace ahora.

Kurenai lo sabe. Esta orgullosa de la increíble artista en la que su pequeña alumna se ha convertido. Si bien sabe la vergüenza que Hinata tiene al mostrarle una nueva pintura, no puede evitar pensar cuan lejos llegara esta chica en un futuro, quizás no por su arte pero si por su mirada. Sus distintos puntos de vista acerca de su alrededor. Aveces se pregunta si sus ojos opalinos iguales a la luna eran un don.

Sonrió mientras veía la nueva obra en la que trabajaba.

—Es muy hermoso

Y lo era. Hinata la miro con las mejillas rojas y un pequeño brillo en los ojos. Se mordía el labio no muy convencida, había algo que a Hinata, recientemente, no le gustaba de su arte. Algo que estaba exprimiendo aquel "don" que su profesora decía tener.

La mayor lo notó.

—¿Que ocurre, Hinata? —la aludida

Ella suspiró.

—N-no lo sé... —examinó el dibujo con ojo critico. Sencillamente no le gustaba, pero preferiría no decirlo. Ademas, ella bien sabia que un dibujo podría arreglarse y convertirse en algo bello para el pintor.

Jugó con el lápiz observando los movimientos de este. Era nuevo, muy nuevo para su gusto.

Kurenai inclinó la cabeza notando cuando grave era el inconveniente. Supuso era un bloqueo de artista.

—¿Que te parece si descansamos? Has estado dibujando mucho últimamente y eso no es bueno, deberías dejar que las ideas fluyan —Hinata asintio complacido. Unos días era lo que necesitaba—. Muy bien, aunque te daré un pequeño trabajo: No dibujaras, pero si escribirás. Piensa por que estas así y quizás te ayude a despejarte un poco.

—Lo h-haré.

—Excelente —el timbre sonó y empezó a escucharse las voces de los alumnos—. Te veré la semana que viene.

Hinata asintió y guardo sus sus materiales en la mochila. Luego abrió uno de los casilleros encontrándose con todas pinturas. Volvió a suspirar y, con un poco de esmero, logró que su nuevo trabajo encajara en el casillero. Mas tarde le pediría a la profesora si podría conseguir uno nuevo. Daba gracias que nadie iba a esa aula.

Observó por ultima vez a Kurenai despidiéndose con un ademan.

Afuera estaba el mundo real. Afuera estaba la Hinata sin talento, común y corriente. Las personas no la encontraban como alguien que llamara la atención o que tuviera "algo" que alardear. Ella no era así, prefería mantener la pureza en vez de ensuciar algo tan bello como lo era el arte.

Últimamente su mente estaba en otro lugar. Suspiraba demasiado, observaba un punto en especifico sin pensar, evitaba dibujar un boceto porque sabia que no le saldría. El estrés de no dibujar como ella quería la estaba dominando. Nunca antes se había sentido tan molesta consigo misma como ahora, odiaba el hecho de no poder mezclar los colores o siquiera pensar en algo cercano al arte.

Su familia lo había notada, Hiashi se estaba preocupando por el estado ausente de su hija y Hinata no quería que él estuviera así. Ademas, su padre tenia a la empresa y con eso era suficiente.

Al menos ya se había acabo el día. Camino sola durante un tiempo pensando que podría escribir para despejar su mente. Antes de volver a casa decidió pasar por la plaza para observar algo que la inspirara.

Sentada en una banca, Hinata Hyuga comenzó a pensar el inicio del gran problema. Suspirando y volviendo a suspirar a la vez que sacaba un cuaderno de su mochila junto con un bolígrafo.

—Bien... haya vamos —murmuró.

 _"¿Existe un comienzo? Supongo que si, porque sino no estaría escribiendo mis problemas en una hoja que quizás desaparezca._ —Tachó todo lo escrito para empezar de vuelta—. _Sí, estuvo mal. Demasiado negativa (uno de mis problemas)._

 _El inicio de todo esto es, casi segura, por culpa de ¿Los sentimientos? ¿Falta de inspiración? No estoy segura de eso, pero recuerdo que he perdido ese "don" (una palabra que a mi no me convence) hace unas semanas, cuando la persona que me gusta (y estoy perdidamente enamorada) comenzó una relación con Shion-san._

 _Entonces ¿A que voy?_ —En eso se detiene un momento para pensar que hacer. Las nubes han tapado el cielo, pero Hinata lo ignora—. _Los conflictos (para mi) empezaron una vez Naruto-kun le pidió, en frente de todos, que saliera con él._

 _Es duro, incluso cuando lo escribo, recordar lo sonrojado que estaba por pedir tal cosa. Recuerdo como sus ojos azules brillaban de la emoción cuando Shion-san aceptó y después la esplendida sonrisa al momento de abrazarla... pensé, muchas veces, que podría entender que él nunca me prestaría atención, es mas lo tenia asumido. Sin embargo, llegó de forma repentina, hiriente._

 _Sakura, Ino, Tenten y Temari me consolaron cuando escape de esa escena. Ellas decían lo tonto que era Naruto-kun y que se arrepentiría. No les creí, porque como toda consolación se necesita mentir. Intente sonreír y lucir normal... feliz._

 _Aunque uno no puede estar feliz cuando la persona que amas esta con otra._

 _Ese día cambiaron muchas cosas. Quizás una es el hecho de que dejamos de hablarnos (sí, incluyendo mis tartamudeos y el extraño tic de jugar con mis dedos). Nos convertimos en extraños. Y eso me lastima aun mas. Sus divertidas anécdotas quedaron en el pasado. Ni siquiera se reúne con Sasuke-kun o Sakura-chan. Shion-san lo alejó, fue tan repentino que la verdad no lo había notada._

 _En base a observarlo demasiado, mis pensamientos se llenaron de él (aunque siempre fue así) pero... ¿Eso justifica el porque de mi problema? No sé. Kurenai-sensei dice que son hermosos, magníficos, preciosos los cuadros que hago... y ¿Por qué yo no lo veo? No puedo encontrar tal belleza en algo que no produce un fuerte sentimiento en mi, ya no es lo mismo. Antes jugaba con los colores, era divertido. Pero ahora se volvió una obligación, algo tedioso._

 _Se suponía que amaba pintar. Se suponía..._

 _Quizás_ _todo tiene un fin. Quizás hasta aquí llegue yo._

 _Si no encuentro pronto algo que me haga querer dibujar, se acabó."_

Las gotas de lluvia cayeron en su cabeza provocando que se asombrara. Dejó de escribir para empezar a correr buscando un lugar para resguardarse. En el proceso chocó contra alguien que la hizo tropezar. Produjo un gemido de dolor.

—¿Eh? ¿Hinata? —respingó al escuchar la voz del rubio. Se maldijo así misma— Lo siento no te vi ¿Te encuentras bien 'ttebayo? —ahora que lo decía no, no se sentía para nada bien. La ponía en una situación incomoda.

Levantó la mirada encontrándose con la mirada preocupada de él. Desvió la mirada cuando sus ojos se encontraron. Naruto extendió su mano para ayudarla.

—S-sí... H-hola N-naruto-kun —y ahí estaba el bendito tartamudeo. Se estremeció cuando toco la piel del Uzumaki.

Naruto la ayudo a reincorporarse. Se cubrieron con el techo de una de las esquinas cuando la lluvia se volvió torrencial.

Hinata aun mantenía en su mano el papel con el bolígrafo. Pero estaba tan atrapada en sus pensamientos que ni lo notó. Elevó la mirada al cielo grisáceo deseando con todas sus fuerzas que la lluvia parara.

—¿Como estas? —pregunto Naruto rompiendo el silencio. Ella lo miró de soslayo.

—B-bien —sonrió forzadamente.

—Genial 'ttebayo —susurró él igual de incomodo. Se sintió un completo idiota al no poder decir mas de dos palabras—. Que feo día —se maldijo a si mismo. Hinata asintio. Naruto en un intento de formular a una conversación lanzó lo primero que se le ocurrió—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez 'ttebayo.

—¿Eh?... —Hinata lo miró confundida, al fin había logrado captar su atención.

Él le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa triste.

—C-casi nunca hablamos... últimamente —la Hyuga no apartó la mirada en ningún momento, al contrario se permitió el placer de observar cada una de sus facciones. Ni siquiera había percibido el pequeño tartamudeo de Naruto. El aludido dejó de sonreír cuando una lagrima se deslizaba por la mejilla de Hinata. Sin embargo, ella formo la sonrisa mas bella que alguna vez haya mostrado.

Extrañamente, Naruto sintió a su corazón contraerse en su pecho y una agradable calidez en su estomago.

—Es verdad —intentó limpiar la lagrima traicionera, pero la mano de él se lo impidió. Tembló ante la repentina acción.

—Lo siento, Hinata-chan... yo, los deje de lado —los ojos perlas de ella se expandieron—. Soy un mal amigo 'ttebayo. Sakura-chan esta enojada conmigo y el teme ni me mira —se detuvo un momento y luego agrego—: a ti también... Debes estar molesta.

Hinata tomó la mano de Naruto con cariño. Podía ver el arrepentimiento en aquellos ojos azules, los cuales provocaban que sus piernas temblaran. Se mantuvo firme incluso cuando su voz se quebraba.

—Nu... nunca p-podría enojarme c-con Naruto-kun —la mejillas le ardían y sus ojos estaban acuosos. Mordió su labio nerviosa—. N-no... no lo hiciste a p-propósito.

—¡Pero aun así! —removió su cabello molesto consigo mismo—. Si hubiera escuchado las advertencias de Sasuke cuando me dijo que Shion solo me usaba para darle celos entonces nada de esto hubiera ocurrido 'ttebayo.

Ella también lo sabia, pero Sakura le había impedido decírselo. El sentimiento de culpa la invadía, la conciencia la molestaba miles de veces. Sus amigas decían que él debía aprender, pero Hinata no quería ver a Naruto lastimado de una forma cruel cuando supiera la verdad. Y ahí estaban las consecuencias de su cobardía, del miedo a que no la escuchara y la tachara de amiga. Era una tonta, una débil.

Hace apenas un día se enteró que él y Shion rompieron. Naruto no se había presentado a clases y, por la cara de Sakura, dedujo que todo estaba mal.

Otro punto para anotar en su tarea de arte: _Remordimiento_

—¿Tu también lo sabias? —la pregunta la golpeo justo en el corazón. No podía mentirle, no a él.

Asintió con lentitud. Naruto no la culpó, simplemente se limito a abrazarla hundiendo su cabeza en el hombro de Hinata. Ella no quisó abrir los ojos pues sentía que perdería el conocimiento en cuanto lo hiciera.

Él sintió como temblaba ante su cercanía, eso, si embargo, le agrado. Tenia bien en claro lo que Hinata sentía por él, pero se hacia el desentendido. Ahora que lo pensaba ¿Por qué no se había enamorado de ella?

La lluvia comenzaba a disminuir. Mientras tanto ellos dos, solos y ajenos a lo demás, compartían la calidez desprendida por sus cuerpos.

—No te culpo 'ttebayo... Eres una buena amiga por pensar en mi felicidad. Lo sé, siempre lo has pensado.

Se separó de ella con una resplandeciente sonrisa. El mensaje oculto en sus palabras fue incapaz de llegar a Hinata.

—¡Vayamos a comer ramen! —el repentino cambio de actitud del rubio la despabilo.

—P-pero e-esta lloviendo —dijo aun anonadada y, por sobretodo, avergonzada.

Es cierto, se dijo Naruto. Encogió sus hombros frustrado. Luego se le ocurrió algo.

—Pues esperemos al sol 'ttebayo.

...Esperar... sol...

Los cabos sueltos comenzaron a unirse provocando que Hinata retrocediera unos pasos. De un momento para otro la lluvia se había detenido y las nubes se dispersaban. Posó su mirada en el rostro de Naruto, quien lucia confundido, y como si su existencia tuviera mas sentido se acercó a él con confianza.

—Esperar el sol. Eras tú.

Aquello lo sorprendió de sobremanera. Hinata no titubeo en ningún momento.

—Eh... Sí, soy yo —dijo desconfiado, pero divertido.

Se sonrojó por la respuesta. Entonces, recurriendo a sus reservas de valentía, le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—G-gracias. Yo t-tengo que irme.

Salio corriendo hacia su casa, necesitaba dibujar, eliminar ese agradable cosquilleo en la palma de su mano. Debía gastar el lápiz que consideraba nuevo. Si no fuera por Naruto y sus palabras quizás seguiría en aquel bloqueo. Él siempre seria su salvación. A veces las palabras no bastaban para agradecerle por todo lo que hacia.

—¡¿Qué?! Pero íbamos a ir a Ichiraku.

—¡L-lo siento, Naruto-kun! S-sera la próxima.

Naruto arqueo una ceja extrañado. Rascó su cuello y sonrió. Que rara era Hinata.

Observó un papel tirado en el suelo, seguramente era de ella. Lo levantó e inevitablemente comenzó a leerlo.

 **.**

 **.**

Al día siguiente Hinata no fue a clases.

—Que raro —dijo Sakura—. Hinata nunca falta.

Estaban comiendo sus almuerzos cuando surgió el tema.

—Seguramente esta enferma —dijo Tenten—. Ayer llovió.

—Puede ser —concordó Ino— o seguirá triste por lo de Naruto.

Sakura negó.

—¿Como se puede estar triste por eso? Yo estaría feliz si fuera Sasuke-kun.

—Eso es porque no eres Hinata —Temari comió un bocado de su chocolate reprimiendo un suspiro—. Ademas, es muy sentimental.

Ellas asintieron. Continuaron comiendo hasta que escucharon gritos provenientes de afuera. Era el dichoso Uzumaki haciendo escándalo de nuevo. Al parecer se había recuperado rápido de su ruptura con Shion.

Sasuke iba detrás de él con su típica mirada fría y molesta. Naruto traía consigo la hoja de Hinata, estaba sonrojado.

—¡¿Donde esta Hinata?! Necesito hablar con ella 'ttebayo.

—Dobe, tranquilízate —siseó Sasuke cansado de escuchar los constantes gritos del rubio, aunque por otro lado estaba "algo" feliz de que volviera a ser el mismo luego de arreglar sus problemas.

—¡No puedo 'ttebayo!

—¿Que le ocurre? —preguntó Tenten.

—Carta de amor —respondió el Uchiha.

Las chicas chillaron de la emoción. Por fin Hinata se le había declarado oficialmente a Naruto. Este se sonrojo furiosamente (más que antes).

—Que romántico —Ino agarró su rostro con las manos mientras se movía de forma extraña.

—Te tardaste.

—¡Sakura-chan! —chilló Naruto rogando que todo aquello terminara.

—Es la verdad —se defendió ella.

—Espera ¿La rechazaras? —pregunto Temari con malicia en sus ojos—. Si la lastimas Uzumaki, créeme que no vivirás para contarlo.

—Cierto —rió Tenten—. Neji te mataría.

—Sabes, me gustaría ver a tu novio hacerle eso al tonto de Naruto —las demás se rieron ante la ocurrencia de Sakura.

—¡Y ni hablar de Kiba y Shino! —agregó Ino.

El pobre infeliz tenia unas inmensas ganas de golpear su cabeza contra un poste, idea que Sasuke aceptaba. Este no creía todo lo que escuchaba, ellas estaban locas y ni hablar de su novia, Sakura. La pelirosa movió la mano en una señal para que se acerca, a la que acató a regañadientes.

—¿Cuando le dio esa carta? —le pregunto a su oído.

—Ayer.

Sakura asintio comprendiendo. Según sabia ese día Hinata estaba decaída y había ido a casa al terminar las clases. Se pregunto si la declaración era el motivo o otra cosa.

—Oye, Naruto.

El aludido miro a su amiga.

—Hinata hoy no vino. Le hemos enviado un mensaje pero no ha contestado. Creemos que esta enferma —Sakura lo miró con lastima—. Tal vez la veas mañana.

Naruto se encogió de hombros. Él no quería esperar hasta mañana.

—Iré a caminar —dijo sin ánimos, despidiéndose de sus amigos.

Subió escaleras vagando por los pasillos del instituto. Tenia tanto que decirle a Hinata. Quería saber si existía, incluso si era mínima, una posibilidad de salir juntos. Intentarlo, porque aveces con solo intentarlo cosas maravillosas ocurren. Sonrió observando la hoja escrita con palabras dulces, melancólicas y hermosas. Se había sorprendió cuando leyó los sentimientos de la Hyuga. Tampoco estaba enterado del hecho de que ella se dedicaba al arte.

Era rara. Pero a Naruto Uzumaki le gustaban las personas como ella.

Se percató de la falta de gente cuando dejo de releer la "declaración". _«¡Kakashi-sensei me matara!»_ pensó. Antes de emprender el camino de regreso escuchó un ruido proveniente de una habitación, seguido de un pequeño grito y un 'no' agudo.

Frunció el ceño acercándose a la puerta entreabierta. Lo primero que vio fue a una Hinata recogiendo los pinceles esparcidos por el suelo, lo segundo que lo dejo sin habla fue el lienzo pintado.

La mujer encarcelada sentada en el frió cemento mirando a la pequeña ventana de rejas, las cuales dejan entrar el pequeño rayo de luz. El rostro de esa mujer era enmarcado por el cabello negro, piel pálida y ojos iluminados.

Era Hinata, dedujo.

Quiso entrar pero tampoco quería interrumpirla. La vio incorporarse, tenia la cara manchada de diferentes tonos, ademas una sonrisa preciosa.

Dejó el papel en el suelo. Tocó la puerta y escapó.

Le hubiera gustado ver el excepcional sonrojo de Hinata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Seis años después.**

Estaba aterrada. Apenas se mantenía en pie al ver a todas aquellas personas esperando a la artista de tan bellas obras de arte.

Aun permanecía latente los recuerdos de su juventud y lo reservada que era al no querer mostrar sus cosas. La inauguración del museo era demasiado nuevo para ella. Sin embargo, mostró una tímida sonrisa y con gracia saludo a cada invitado.

Su familia estaba allí, Hiashi se mostraba orgulloso de su hija al momento de hablar con los empresarios. Sus amigos también charlando entre sí, pero no uno. Sabia que no debió haberle enviado la invitación. Era obvio que estaba ocupado y no podría venir.

Dejo vagar su ojos opalinos por las pinturas sonriendo en el proceso. Pero, por mas que quisiera olvidar una de ellas faltaba, una que había cambiado su visión del arte. Esa pintura había jugado con ella como si tuviera vida propia, complicando sus pensamientos. Todo de ella.

Aun recordaba el día en que parte de su vida se derrumbo. El edificio en llamas y la perdida de algo tan valioso como esa pintura. Incluso así, se propuso a hacer otra igual a ella, pero fue un intento inútil. Nada podría reemplazarla.

—Señorita Hyuga.

Respingó por la repentina interrupción.

Dio una media vuelta sonrojada.

—Joven Uzumaki.

Se miraron con sentimientos fuertes expresados en sus ojos. Naruto sonrió divertido.

—Lamento haber llegado tarde —dijo coqueto.

—Pensé que no vendría —respondió Hinata intentando lucir tranquila, algo inútil frente a él.

—Jamas. Rechazar la invitación de una hermosa señorita como usted es un delito.

Reprimieron una carcajada. Naruto Uzumaki siendo un caballero, ni él se lo creía.

—No me gustan las formalidades, Hina —dijo con un puchero. Se acercó a ella y rápidamente entrelazo sus dedos, acción que la sonrojo—. Estas precioso.

—¿M-mas que el ramen? —Naruto ensancho su sonrisa.

—Mas que el ramen 'ttebayo—afirmó.

Varias personas observaron a la feliz pareja de soslayo. Naruto al percatarse de aquello estiró la mano de Hinata haciendo que ella estuviera muy próxima a su cuerpo. Hiashi lucia incomodo ante las muestras de afecto por parte del Uzumaki, Hinata era su bebe y así seria hasta que viviera bajo su techo.

—Quiero mostrarte algo, Hina —le susurró al oído. Ella embelesada asintio— Mantén los ojos cerrados.

Fuera de las miradas de los demás subieron las escaleras del museo. Naruto la guiaba con sumo cuidado para que no tropezara haciendo chistes al azar para entretenerla y una que otra vez robando un beso de sus labios fascinando a Hinata.

—No falta mucho.

Escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrarse detrás de si.

—Listo... todavía no. Antes tengo que decirte algo importante.

—D-de acuerdo.

Naruto carraspeó con el corazón palpitando fuerte en su pecho.

—Hinata Hyuga y yo, Naruto Uzumaki, nos conocemos desde la infancia. Siempre pensaba 'Que extraña es esa niña' —eso hizo sonreír a Hinata—. La veía como una amiga mas 'ttebayo. No hablaba mucho y tampoco tenia tantos amigos, aparte de Kiba y Shino... ¡Ah! y Akamaru. Lucia común y aburrida para el exterior, incluso para mi —Hinata se puso seria al escuchar eso—, pero la había juzgado demasiado pronto. Un día de lluvia, conocí a la verdadera Hinata. Rara y con sus sonrisas capaces de matarme y hacer que este corazón brinque de la alegría. Ese día de lluvia perdió una carta —se sonrojo ante la mención de su tarea de arte—... aunque en realidad no era una confesión, pero eso no importa, porque al día siguiente vi algo hermoso, algo que no podre quitar de mi mente. Vi la verdad.

Se colocó detrás de ella y susurró a su oído: —Abre los ojos.

La respiración se volvió irregular. Los ojos se aguaron dejando caer las lagrimas. Caminó hasta tocar la pintura con sus dedos. Estaba quedaba en varias partes, pero no importaba porque lo hacia mas real.

—¿C-c-como es q-qué-

Naruto la abrazó por la cintura.

—Fue difícil, al principio no me dejaron entrar al edificio 'ttebayo. Aun así, sabia lo importante que era para ti y no pude evitarlo. Siento haberlo guardado como un secreto.

Se giró para verlo.

—Aunque no me arrepiento —se separó de ella retrocediendo unos pasos—. Hina, salimos desde hace cinco años, he visto tu parte dulce, tímida, divertida, enojada y artística. Pero, eso no es suficiente. Necesito mas.

Se arrodilló frente a ella y de su chaqueta sacó una pequeña cajita de terciopelo. Hinata se tapó la boca sin creer lo que estaba apunto de ocurrir.

—Has esperado a un sol durante mucho tiempo 'ttebayo... es por eso que ahora yo te pido ser el sol con el que despiertes cada mañana... ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Sin pensarlo se arrojó a su brazos cubriéndole de besos.

—Sí, sí, sí... Te amo —Una sonrisa radiante adornaba su rostro, algo que a Naruto le fascinaba.

La atrajo hacia si atrapando sus labios permitiéndose disfrutar de ellos. Estuvieron así durante un largo tiempo, demostrando su amor por el otro.

Daban gracias a aquel día de lluvia, a aquella nota mojada y a una pintura. Porque si todo eso no hubiera ocurrido hoy no estarían juntos.

 **.**

 **.**

 _¡Hola!_ (ノ≧∇≦)ノ

 _Ah... Extrañaba escribir. Han pasado semanas desde la ultima vez, entiendan por favor que los exámenes (y los profesores) tienen la culpa._

 _¡Estoy de vuelta! ¡Yay!_

 _Bueno, agradecimientos a mi cartuchera con mis lapices de dibujo ya que ella me dio inspiración... pero también tristeza porque la perdí (ayer) y no pude encontrarla. Es una lastima porque la tenia desde hace cinco años, se había vuelto una fiel compañera._

 _R.I.P Cartuchera._ ╥﹏╥

 _Espero les haya gustado y lamento las faltas de ortografía._

 _¡Nos leemos en la próxima!_


End file.
